Willow and Rye's Story
by MrsMellark78
Summary: This is another common story but i've searched through this site for other fanfiction's with the same ideas i have and none came up so read to your hearts content. Katniss POV.
1. Chapter 1

My birthday is just around the corner and I have no idea what type of party to hold, I suppose I could ask my Prep Team for their advice they always seem to know what type of party is best. The only thing I can remember them mentioning to me that feathers is a big no-no for a party, but I just can't remember why. I'm going to the Capitol to have it held in President Paylor's mansion, she said it was the least she could do for nominating her as President. I've got a vague idea of whose coming for example; Pollux and Cressida (they would be there any way recording the party to be viewed District – wide), I did send an invitation to Gale but I'm not sure he'll come I've not even spoke to him in about 20 years ever since he moved to District two after confirming that his bombs were 'The Bombs' he couldn't stand to look at me without his guilt kicking in.

"Hey, good morning!" says Peeta as he strolls into the room covered in flour, he's clearly been up for hours and I think I can probably guess what he's been up to, "Are you prepared for the Capitol, yet?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," I tell him honestly. "I'm gonna phone Venia today and ask her opinion on what themed party I should have, anyone you want to phone?"

"A few people but it can wait," he says, still standing in the doorway.

All of a sudden I hear two pairs of feet running up the stairs, and then Willow and Rye come bursting into the room and they jump on my bed. Willow reminds me so much of Prim, her long flowing hair, although brown, is identical to Prim's and her big, bright, blue eyes, she was one of the reasons mom moved away. Willow made it hard for her to forget Prim with an identical grandchild, it was hard for her anyway, and no one blames Willow if anything she's a blessing for my mom because thanks to her, mom finally got the chance to train to be a professional doctor. I see a lot of Gale in Rye not just because of his grey eyes and strongly built body but because that to strangers he may look frightening but once you get to know him he really is the most kind – hearted person you could ever meet, he helps me to live without Gale because they are so much alike he's even my official hunting partner now.

We don't need to hunt anymore but thanks to Greasy Sae Wild Dog Soup is a favourite soup in the Capitol now and the only person who can supply the Capitol with Wild Dog is me, so President Paylor installed a gate in the fence and gave me one of the only two keys that unlocks it. I have to say Greasy Sae has become a Celebrity Chef since the rebellion, when the camera crews came round asking us the most popular meals in District 12 everyone directed them to Greasy Sae, so now she's a district – wide hit! Her granddaughter has moved to the Capitol to receive help about her 'Being-in-her-own-World' from Doctor Aurelius, who still rings up occasionally to double check on my life ever since the loss of Prim.

"Hey, guys! What's dad doing downstairs?" I ask enthusiastically. "And why are you all covered in flour?"

"Daddy's been . . ." and then Willow muffles Rye's words by putting her hand over his mouth and continues, "Yes, Dad has been baking some bread which me and Rye have been helping him with."

"Okay then so, are you excited about going to the Capitol this afternoon?" I ask them both, "Got all your stuff packed? I know I haven't, I've still got to pack tons of stuff!"

"Yep, all the girls at school are really jealous of me since it costs tons to go to the Capitol, or you have to be a V.I.P which you are and then I told them all about having my own stylist and prep team!"

"Whoa there tiger, who said anything about your own stylist and prep team, you'll be sharing mine and your mum's prep team and perhaps we'll all have Portia as our stylist, maybe?" explains Peeta, and then he glances over to me, and immediately walks over to me and gives me a hug.

My eyes are full of tears but I daren't let them fall with Willow and Rye in the room, they can never know what we all know, about the games, about the rebellion, about why I and Peeta are classed as V.I.P's , even about how their Aunt died, they can never know. Peeta's hug gives me strength and I manage to prevent the tears from falling, and I manage to move the memories to the back of my mind.

"OK then you two do you both want some really helpful jobs?" I ask, and by the way there eyes light up I continue, " Willow can you go down to Hazelle's house and ask her to be at the meadow by 11am and then go down to the market and remind Greasy Sae about the same thing. Rye, why don't you go down and wait for the three beautifiers to come walking down the street?"

"Who?" asks Rye in a sarcastic voice, whilst Willow heads out the door.

"My prep team, you know, Flavius, Octavia and Venia, go on quickly otherwise they might be at the door before you get down there!" I say hurriedly in a mocking voice and he slumps down the stairs slowly wishing he had a more important job. He hates being 4 years younger than Willow but I don't want him to grow up as quickly as Willow did, she seemed to act like and adult at ten and Rye now 12 I admit I treat him a lot like the baby he used to be.

I'm about to get up out of bed when I notice Peeta standing at attention and saluting at me, "Peeta? Are you alright?" I ask slightly worried.

"How can be at service to you ma'am?" says Peeta, and I just can't hold it and burst out laughing whilst Peeta just stands there not even a smirk on his face. I pull myself together and put a serious face, "I command you to go get ready for Aurelius, Marina and Titus in your room immediately, Sergeant!"

"Yes, ma'am," obeys Peeta. He then marches out the room and after he's marched out of view, he pops his head round the door and says, "See, that's the type of acting we won't have to do any more, since the love now goes both ways."

My face drops, I know what he's indicating, he's indicating the first and maybe perhaps half of the second Hunger Games when I was lying about my love towards Peeta and I was just lying to protect us but 15 years later my love towards Peeta is true and I won't have to lie before all of the Capitol, I very much doubt they'll be clever enough to realise the difference between 15 years ago and now. But I guess that just makes us ultimately safe.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, I didn't mean . . ." I cut him off, "No, it's ok I deserve to be reminded of how stubborn and selfish I was."

"Katniss . . ." Peeta begins, and realises whatever he says will not take back what he just said and goes to the spare room to prepare for his prep team. I know sometimes it's hard to not mention things like that but when others just burst out things like that, it hits you like a ton of bricks. But it wasn't just that it's the fact that it was Peeta who said it, every now then Haymitch will say something similar and it won't hurt as much, I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because he's never sober when he says it or perhaps it's these types of sly comments that just complete mine and Haymitch's friendship, but Peeta is always kind-hearted and never sarcastic but sometimes I wonder whether there's just the slight Tracker Jacker poison still inside and this is what triggers these outbursts but we'll never know I'll just have to get used to this 'new' Peeta.

* * *

**How's Katniss gonna cope with the 'new' Peeta?**

**I'm in need of new ideas so reveiw!**

**Love you all**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mum!" shouted Rye up the stairs, "They're here!" I hear some excited chirps coming from down the stairs and know that my prep team have just walked through the door. I strip off and put on my dressing gown and make my way down the stairs.

"Katniss, darling!" Effie Trinket my old escort chirps and gives me a delicate kiss on the cheek, "Oh, hello young man and you must be Rye!"

I can tell by Rye's face he desperately wants to be ignored but now Effie has pointed him out he can't serve around the questions. "Yes, I'm Rye and you must be Effie! I have to say you look a lot less weird than the stories mom and dad have told us," Rye exclaims, and one glare from me, he instantly realises he's gone too far.

"Hello!" says Flavius, Octavia and Venia in their unusual Capitol accents.

"Katniss! What have you done to your nails! You've left me nothing to work with!" exclaims Venia, "And your hair, Katniss what have you been doing to it?" asked Flavius, "Never mind that you have are covered in scars! But not to worry I'm sure we'll have time for a full body polish, to clear all those up!" says Octavia who is the only one whose positive on my appearance.

I lead my prep team in to my room and they sit me down in the dressing table first they can focu on my face, hair and nails first, then after they've got them looking remarkably better, they soak me in numerous concoctions that are both sweet-smelling and vial smelling.

Half way through my last soak I ask a question that's been wanting to escape my mouth for months, years maybe, so I ask the only person out of my rep team who won't break down in tears at the mention of it. "Venia, what will I wear to the Capitol?" I ask, I see Venia bite her lip before answering.

"Well, by orders of President Paylor we were told to pick out the best outfit in your closet because she has something special for all of us to see!" she exclaims, sounding rather excited but I'm not sure whether it's for her or to hold back the tears for my sake.

Flavius then walks into the room and says "That should complete the full body polish! Now, let's have a look in your closet!" I step out of the tub and put on my dressing gown again and follow Flavius back into my room.

When I walk in, I see Octavia in tears on the floor, I walk over to her and put my arms around her and I ask her what was wrong all she does is point towards my closet. I soon understand, I kept all my dress that Cinna kept for me in my closet and kept normal clothes in the drawers. Gasps escape from Flavius and Venia but they manage to stay strong, "We don't have to use one of these if you don't want, I have others . . ." and then Venia cuts me off, "No, these should be just fine. Let's see if the dress you wore in District 4 still fits."

We try on numerous dresses which all of them fit but I just think it's a relief for my prep team to see Cinna's designs again. In the end we end up choosing the dress I wore in District 2 which was made of deep blue velvet dress studded with diamonds. After a few alterations to make sure it fits more securely. We all go back down into the living room where Willow and Peeta are waiting.

"Rye's upstairs with dad's prep team so is it my turn now?" Willow asks excitedly, "I'm so excited I wonder what I'll wear?"

"Why don't you come upstairs with us and we'll pick something out for you?" Octavia asks a lot cheerier, and Willow runs upstairs closely followed by Octavia, Flavius and Venia.

"Isn't that one of the dresses you wore on the Victory Tour?" asks Peeta who is wearing a casual blazer which is cream with a hint of pastel pink that he wore on the Victory Tour too and his hair is swept to one side of his face and somehow his prep team have managed to get his blue eyes even more recognisable.

"Yeah, I wore it in District 2, and you wore that one in District 7 if I remember correctly?" I ask inquisitively, "Peeta, let's just pretend earlier never happened, ok?"

"Ok" Peeta answers; this is the only conversation we have. About half an hour later Rye comes down in one of Peeta's other outfits from the Victory Tour which has a dark blue blazer about the same shade as my dress and his blonde hair is in the same style as Peeta's. We have to wait another whole hour until Willow comes down in a pastel pink dress which is the one I wore in District 7 and I realise what they've done, they've matched Peeta and Willow together and Rye and me together. When we exit our house we notice Haymitch is outside who has made a reasonable amount of effort in his appearance, I'm guessing he was forced to by Effie.

"So, we're getting a hovercraft to the Capitol and then picking Johanna, James and their kid up and then picking up Annie and her kid up, before getting to the Capitol. Explains Effie, schedules have always been her type of thing no one cares about the schedule as much as her so that's why she's in charge of it. "Come on then otherwise we're going to be behind schedule."

The ride in the hovercraft is very uneventful; we all board including Greasy Sae, Hazelle, Vick, Rory and Posy. Soon enough, the hovercraft becomes very squashed up due to everyone joining in the trip to the Capitol. But it's fun as well because I get to meet James (Johanna's husband) as well as they're daughter, Teresa who has a lot of interest in Rye a lot more than to my liking. I also get to meet Annie's child, Finnick for the first time too who is so much like his dad it's remarkable.

"Haymitch, when are my mum and Gale coming to the Capitol?" Haymitch pretends to not hear me and I decide not to ask again, he's worried about something I can tell. He's thinking the exact same thing as me, why it is now that Paylor decides to lift the ban of me not leaving district 12?

* * *

**I wonder why Paylor lifted the ban, why now?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Don't forget to reveiw**

**Love you all**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We reach the President's mansion in the Capitol its 5 o'clock in the afternoon and while everyone else is ushered one way me, my prep team and my family are ushered in a completely different direction when we reach our destination President Paylor is standing outside a room.

"Hello everyone you are about to see some amazing dresses that have been made especially for you for your interviews tonight and I wondered whether Flavius, Venia and Octavia could see them after you four, is that ok?" asks President Paylor, I look at my prep team and they seem to be fine with obeying this order. "Go on in you four."

We walk in and I instantly notice which one is made for me for some reason the designer has kept to my old nickname 'the girl on fire' and made a fire coloured dress and the bottom of the skirt looks like flames. Whoever this designer is has written a note on each one I pick mine up and this is what I read:

To the Ultimate Girl on Fire,

When you're being interviewed try twirling and encourage Willow to do the same I'm sure the Capitol will love it. I'm sure we'll meet again after your interview but until then good luck.

Your Designer and friend

I look at Willow's dress and notice it's very similar to mine except the skirt seems to be waves not flames, and the colour is a pale blue, I wonder what the designer was trying to do. Because water and fire are complete opposites. Her note seems to indicate that she is a lot like water it says:

To Willow,

I made your dress to reflect who you are and your family needs you just like everyone needs water but also water can be graceful, your mesmerising to everyone who meets you. Remember to show the Capitol this by twirling just like your mom will. I hope to meet you soon.

Your Designer

I read Peeta's note and Rye's note as well and find out that this designer has made us into the 4 elements, and the four elements need each other to exist just like us, but I can't help thinking he's hurting himself by bringing up the rebellion again. Peeta we discover is supposed to be earth because earth is strong and stable, Rye however is air because he refreshes everyone with his sense of humour and he is very unpredictable.

"I think whoever this designer is was just being kind but I think he really means that you're and airhead!" said Willow bursting with laughter, "I do love my dress though!"

"I recognise this designer's handiwork, he must be someone I know because he put friend at the end of the note unless he meant he hopes to soon be my friend. But I'm pretty sure President Paylor is up to something especially without letting my prep team come in with us," I query .

"I'm sure it will all be explained after the interview since it's very clear we'll be meeting him then, come on it's time for dinner." Peeta exclaims, "we'll not have long to eat otherwise."

Me, Willow and Rye all follow Peeta to the door and two guards guide us to our rooms and then leave us to change for dinner. Peeta goes off to talk to Haymitch whilst I have a quick shower and then shove on the first things my hands touch in the drawers. Whilst I'm putting my Mockingjay pin on Effie comes knocking at my door to hurry up to dinner and I know I'm not being as quick as I could.

When I sit down at the dining table this is the first time I realise what I'm wearing I'm wearing the exact same thing I wore on the train on my way to the Capitol, a dark green t-shirt which makes my Mockingjay look as if it's flying through the trees, I then make a mental note to order these clothes to wear at home. At the table is Effie, Haymitch, Portia, Peeta, Willow and Rye who seem to be on their main course, so I tell the waiters to skip my starter so I'm at the same stage as everyone else. I can remember my last time eating at the Capitol and the waiters were Avoxes which were traitors who had had their tongues cut out. But now the waiters are paid to work and you're aloud to talk to them without commanding them to do something.

I'm just finishing my dessert when Octavia comes in "Katniss I'm afraid we've waited as long as we could but now we need to sort out your hair and nails for the interview, sorry."

"Oh, yeah that's fine, I'm coming!" I call to Octavia, I then get up and follow her, it doesn't really take that long but I realised that it's nearly 7 o'clock by the time they're finished with me. Venia has painted my nails into flames that are identical to the ones on my dress; Flavius has curled my hair into loose curls that hang gracefully over my shoulders and Octavia made sure that I was completely hair free.

When they're done they stand back and admire their work, they then pick up the beautiful dress that my mystery designer has made for me. As my prep team slip it on over my head I feel the velvet against my skin which is so soft and silky. When the dress is on it feels a lot heavier than what I expected, but I think it's just the under dress that's weighing it down. I go out of mine and Peeta's room and walk along the corridor until I find Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, Rye and Willow waiting for me at a lift.

"Finally, Katniss, you're here I was beginning to worry that we'd be behind schedule, I'm glad to say that we won't have to drive all the way to the old training centre. Dr Aurelius thought it would be better for all of you to not have to go on the same stage because of the threat of bringing back bad memories. So the stage is just a couple floors below us, big smiles, and heads held high." Explained Effie as we all boarded the lift and in double quick time we're down back stage waiting to go on stage.

"Is Caesar hosting the interviews like he used too," Peeta asks inquisitively. "I would have thought that could of triggered bad memories."

"No, of course not and he retired soon after the election of President Paylor he was in his 70's you know. So now the Capitol has a new favourite host, Julius Wicks, he's hilarious and I'm sure he shall be just the double act with Peeta," Effie exclaims. "Oh, Katniss you're on first he should start announcing . . . now!"

And, as if Effie had triggered an alarm bell, a young man with a golden suit on that's shimmers in the spotlight. His hair is blonde, not Peeta's type of blonde, but pure blonde and his eyes were like emeralds he reminds me a lot of a very dear friend who died in the rebellion. How on earth was this, a good replacement for Caesar?

". . . and now for the girl we have all been waiting for Katniss Everdeen!" announces Julius.

I'm pushed from behind most likely by Haymitch and I'm walking on stage before I even know what I'm doing. "Wow! Katniss, now this dress this is something, isn't it wonderful everyone," Julius addresses the audience. As I'm looking out amongst the crowd something catches my eyes, one finger, and just one finger twirling in a circle is all it takes to bring me to my feet and make me twirl around and around. A familiar feeling grows around my ankles and as I slowly look down at my feet I realise this designer has well and truly made me the girl on fire all over again.

"Wow, may I ask who the designer of this dress was, Katniss?" Julius asked, but I was too busy searching the crowd for that man.

Could I be mistaken or was my dress made by Cinna?

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**I've read other stories about Peeta and Katniss' children and I couldn't find one that brought Cinna back to life, if anyone knows any other stories that bring Cinna back to life tell me about it by reveiwing because i'd love to read their intepretation on the subject.**

**If you haven't already read my other story about the Hunger Games from Peeta's POV**

**Love You All**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

How can this be possible? I watched two peacekeepers beat my old friend and stylist into unconsciousness, but you see this could be possible that he is alive I was the last person to see him but why has it taken so long for him to, in some cases, come back to life?

"I think, Cinna, made it," I explain to Julius. But I can see by his face that he and all of the audience thinks I've gone mad.

"Are you sure?" asks Julius, "Is he in the audience?"

"Yes, he's in one of the top boxes second from the right, "I describe the exact place where Cinna is. "I think he's alone."

I watch as the Capitol audience all turn and look at where I'm describing, then there is a gasp from a woman in the top box next to him. And I follow the spotlight as it moves towards Cinna, that's when I see him properly, the man I thought was dead, the man who hurts himself in his work and no one else, the man who is always betting on me.

I don't pay attention to a lot of the next few interviews as I just have to stay seated while everyone files on gradually around me and Julius. Effie was right though Peeta and Julius are even better at joking around than Caesar was. Rye didn't really feel like answering half the questions Julius asked but when it got on to the subject of his hobby he was so happy it took what seemed like forever to shut him up. Rye has three hobbies; football is one of them President Paylor even built a football pitch in his school for all the boys! Another hobby is baking which he clearly inherits from Peeta since I'm terrible at it but I must say I'm improving on making a simple apple crumble. Thanks to Rye all the houses in District 12 are all neatly decorated with his and Peeta's delicate artwork which they are both so accurate with. When Willow comes on you'd never think she was related to us, she reminds me a lot of Glimmer, a girl who I killed all thanks to President Snow, she looks gorgeous and she has the crowd wrapped around her finger within the first minute of her interview. I soon realise that it's nearly the end of the show and the subject turns to Willow's dress, I tell her to give them a twirl and as she does the bottom of the dress turns into water but it stays around the skirt and just flows around her as she twirls. Cinna has done an amazing job!

"That's all from us tonight, don't forget to tune in at 8:00pm tomorrow night as we see what's happening at Katniss Everdeen's 30th birthday. Thank you and good night!" says Julius addressing the crowd, and we all walk off stage. Tonight there's a party to celebrate our arrival, I don't really want to go but since it's for me I'll have to be there, but first I must see him in person.

"Where is he?" I ask Haymitch as soon as we get off stage, "I know you knew something about it, don't lie! Where is he?"

"Honestly Katniss, I knew nothing about it! I just got direct orders from Paylor to persuade you to come to the Capitol. Trust me, sweetheart," he answers.

Just then Paylor comes round the corner with a mischievous grin on her face, "did you like my happy birthday present Katniss?" says Paylor, "You'll have to come with me first, all of you, so I can explain everything to you."

Angers burning up inside me and I'm beginning to regret voting her as president, but I know the power she has and I'm not going to question it now, so we all follow her including Effie and Haymitch. We're leaded to a big room and I see a door at the other side of the room and go to stand by it for a quick exit, Peeta, Willow and Rye follow me. This will need a lot of explaining for Willow and Rye, I never was completely truthful to them about the Games, I couldn't let them be affected by the Games like I was. I only ever told them that a lot of people died because of these games and that me and Peeta were both part of them and because of what we did there was a war, which is why Peeta sometimes goes a little bit crazy, which thankfully we won. I may have voted for Paylor to become president but I'm not quite sure whether I trust Paylor yet. I have a feeling she's not telling me something and I want to make sure that I hear everything. With Cinna being alive this could bring on a whole new form of hope, maybe Snow or Coin kept others away from me because they wanted to see me suffer. Maybe all the people who supposedly died never really died, I mean of course anyone who died in the Hunger Games must be dead, as most of them I watched die, but this doesn't mean that all of Squad 451 can be alive, so could Peeta's family, Finnick, and maybe even Prim could still be alive, we just have to look. This means that Paylor has to tell the complete truth from now on, which will be hard for her.

"Of course a lot of you know Tigris, you ran into her during the 'you-know-what' she can tell you most of the story," she explains introducing Tigris who is sitting in a wheelchair across the room she doesn't look any different accept with a few more wrinkles.

"Well, I was walking down to my corner shop one day last month, and I walked past a shop window with the most exquisite dresses and designs in the window of a rundown shop on the outskirts of the city and I was wondering if they were for sale. So I glanced in the shop window and saw a man and a woman they looked nothing a like and they didn't seem in love. I began to think do I recognise him he looked at me and he glanced at the woman as if checking what she was doing and then mouthed for me to run." Tigris explains, "that's when it clicked I did recognise him it was Cinna the stylist, I immediately contacted President Paylor who . . ."

"When I got the message, I thought she was going crazy but I sent to people undercover to discover whether she was telling the truth." Paylor cuts in, "they went over and they saw Cinna in the window, so they contacted me and I sent some peacekeepers that arrested Miss Dilly Fredrick, who was an old peacekeeper, and we discovered the body of Mr Jerry Silversmith, who was another old peacekeeper. We're not sure what happened to him, could've been old age or murder we're not sure just yet. Cinna agreed to keep himself a secret until your birthday, which meanwhile he created all of your outfits, so here he is"

Just then, Cinna walks through the door and I can't help but run into his open arms, I keep hold of him for what seems like a lifetime because no one is taking him away from me again.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update, I've been really busy I'll try keeping the updates every two days but this may change.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love you all**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

I hug him for what seems like forever, i can't believe he's here! I watched him be beaten until unconscious, why did I assume he was dead? If it wasn't for Snow's evil ways I never would have doubted his life, but here he stands alive and well as I look up at him I notice the only thing that shows he's from the Capitol and not the Districts, is a thin line of gold eyeliner which highlights his eyes. I smile at him with tears in my eyes and as they fall down my cheeks he wipes them away and pulls me in for another hug. When I thought I had lost Cinna, I felt like I was replaying the time I found out that dad wasn't coming out of the mine and he was buried under piles of rock never to be seen again. Whilst I was here in the Capitol, Cinna was like my dad, he was the only father figure I had, of course there was Haymitch but he's more of an uncle figure after all when I first came here Haymitch was a drunk whereas now he gets drunk on a Saturday night only and sometimes skips it.

"Mom?" Willow asks puzzlingly, me and Peeta made sure that no one ever talked of the Hunger Games again so of course they didn't know who this was, "who is this?"

"Hello," Cinna said cheerily. "I'm Cinna and you must be Willow and Rye, you look as charming as ever as well Peeta."

"Thank you Cinna," Peeta thanks before turning to Willow and Rye. "I'm guessing we should tell you the story and of course you'll have questions but you must understand that we never wanted to relive what happened and that is why we never told you."

"Peeta you don't have to tell them," I say worring about his hallucinations back from the Tracker Jacker venom. Of course he got over them but he'll wake up in the middle og the night holding them back as much as he can.

"Yes, Katniss, they need to know whether we like it or not."

I look over at Willow and Rye they have there eyebrows raised, they never even knew there was a secret so this must be overwhelming, so I give in and we sit down on the couches in the room, I make sure I'm sitting in between Peeta (for support) and Cinna (I'm never letting him go). Haymitch is sittinbg in an armchair and decides to begin with his story after all his was the first out of all. He explains the basic rules of the Games with the occasional gasps from Willow and Rye before he begins the story of his Games, through the Reding of the Card, then the Reaping, the Chariot Rides, the Training, the Interview before finally his Games. I learn some things about what happened to his family as he gladly answers Willow and Rye's questions about what happened, it turns out when he returned noone was there to greet him just a note to come to the square, he did so and found it empty apart from a few peacekeepers and his mum, dad, brother and two sisters, he had to stand there and watch them be tortured to death and the only way he could get to sleep without the nightmares was to drink, I was horrified.

It was then Cinna's turn, I expected his story to be simple but really it was just as dramatic as ours, his family were rebels and despised the Capitol, therefore they lived on the outskirts of the Capitol, to stay as far away from the real world as possible. He was never forced to watch the Hunger Games by his parents but one year when he was sixteen he found an adventurous side to himself and sat through all of it and hated how you could just tell which districts were given the worst and how much they didn't want to be there. He watched it every year from then on not for fun but to explore it, overtime his ambition grew bigger and finally decided to go with it when he was 28, to join the designer profession all his designs were influenced by the Games, when he finished at his 4 year training course he went up for District 12's stylist he immediatly got it as the stylist was sick of dressing people who had no flare. He explained his job in helping me and then he got to after he was beaten unconscious, he awoke with his family in front of him, strapped to a chair and them strapped to posts, he didn't understand the point of it until there would be the occasional bolt of electricity and he figured out his family we being slowly electrified to death with the bolts getting bigger he watched his younger sister, younger brother, mum and dad die, before he was transported to his family home with two peacekeepers and had to live there for eternity.

Willow and Rye's faces looked gobsmaked and then Peeta began, but he didn't begin at the Reaping, he began at when he first saw me which I guess did link to the story alot I had no input in this story as it was his. I explained about what happened at the Reaping with Prim and the District salute and how we didn't realise how much of a reaction it would cause for future events. We described the Chariot Rides all about our dresses and how truly scared we were about being lit on fire, and we explained the Training and our Private Sessions with the gamemakers and how what I did caused future events to rise. It then went on to the Interviews and Peeta's decleration of love towards me, we even told them about my reaction to him, we went on to the Games which was the hardest. I told Willow and Rye things that I never even told Peeta, even the little things that didn't really mean much, we told them about as many deaths as we could and Rue's was the worst, we told them the rule changed and how I nursed Peeta back to health and the mutts.

Then came the Quarter Quell which took a while to explain the concept of it to Willow and Rye with everyone's input, we told them about our allies in every bit of detail, and how the deaths in the Arena took place and Haymitch actually explained the plan throughly to us which sounded as if it could work which obviously different. Then we said about how we got out of the Arena with some of the remaining Victors, and all about Peeta's kidnapping and why he has the hallucinations still and the Rebellion. Which was hardest as we lost most of our best friends and family we even explained how I assasinated Coin and then we went on to how we decided that we really did love each other.

* * *

**Sorry I was really hooked on writing my other story Peeta's Story and then I had an idea about another Hunger Games story called Songs of my Life.**

**You should check them out!**

**Love you all!**

**XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

When we've finally finished explaining everything that happened in the past there's an awkward silence throughout the room, Rye looks gobsmacked and Willow decides to speak up, "My mother is a murderer! Not only that you watched people die and didn't do anything about it! You first - hand killed 5 people and after that you were the reason for hundreds of other deaths! How can you sleep at night?"

Willow's anger continues to rise you can tell by the redness in her face and the anger in her eyes, she looks like she's about to explode, but I can't blame her after all she's right but as Gale always told me, those people died to allow others to live, "Your right, and I don't sleep at night and when I do I'm awoken by my nightmares of repeatedly watching people I love die all because of me."

Willow seems to relax a little at my admitance but the anger is still there, "Katniss, are you gonna let her make you feel awful about yourself? Those people died so others could live," Peeta whispers to me and then he stands up and turns to Willow. "And you young lady have no right to shout at your mum there are things that would and wouldn't have happened if she hadn't of decided to save my life and there wouldn't be you or Rye and we would be short of at least two hundred children that had died in the Hunger Games! Your mother gave Panem a reason and a chance to fight and they died willingly because they knew it would allow others to live and not go through the terror we had to go through, you have no idea what it was like!"

He starts to clench his fists and I know he's trying his hardest to not have a flashback, I stand up next to him and start to rub his back annd whisper soothing words to him, we do this too each other at night when we wake the other from a nightmare to calm each other down, it always works. His fists slowly start to unclench and he sits down, I stay standing, "you two," I say indicating to Willow and Rye. "come with me."

They silently get up and follow me into the room which Cinna came out of, i'm not quite sure what I was expecting but the room can't even be called a room. It's perhaps the size of two broom cupboards but we're all quite healthily slim so we fit in easily and I begin to explain the things we had to avoid.

"You two need to understand something we would either kill or be killed, the others died so that we could live that's what Gale used to say before he peft. You must also understand that your father's reactions can get severely bad at some points if someone hadn't heard my screams I wouldn't be here right now. He gates wound up if someone reminds him of what I supposedly caused it can trigger him to either hurt me or hurt the person who said it, Willow, everything you said was true but I did what I did to save my family but now I have a new family and don't ever forget that."

I expect Willow to come raging at me, with all the reasons I shouldn't have done what I did, but instead she steps forward and gives me a hug, I freeze until I realise that she has realised and embrace the hug. After a while Rye joins in the hug, they may act like there all independent and strong but sometimes they still need a hug from there mum.

"Mum?" Rye asks looking at me when he has my attention he continues, "I don't trust president Paylor. She's lied about this who knows what else she's lied about."

"I know but if you'd have seen who else was up for president you would have voted for her too, and anyway until you have proof, there is no reason for us not to believe Paylor."

"Yes but Aunt Prim could be alive or Uncle Finnick! How do we know she's not hiding them from us?"

I sigh and walk out the room leaving them to there thoughts, I've been thinking the same thing but surely she'd have told us.

**Willow's POV **_(it was gonna happen eventually)_

Mum walks out the room, leaving me and Rye alone, in a small room, together, you'd think after all these years she would have learnt. Rye steps forward and I wait for the arguing to begin, but instead he whispers in my ear,

"We need to find proof."

"Proof?" I ask confused, "what proof?"

"About Paylor!" He says still whispering, "we need to find proof she's not who she says she is, and anyway we both know that both of us can't stand her."

I sigh, he's right, I can't stand the guts of her, she seems to snobby and uptight to come from district eight. I mean seriously, someone from district eight is eligible for becoming president, it doesn't sound right to me. Plus, I heard that in the election she was up against some of the highest ranking people in Panem, she must of threatened a lot of people to get enough votes, "alright, but how do we get proof?"

"Her office must have something, we just need to find out where it is, even though it's the biggest mansion in the world we're Willow and Rye Mellark how can we not find it?"

I sigh can't believe we're going to do this, we're going to be punished immensely if people find out about us doing this, but we need to do this no one is honest enough in this building.

* * *

**Hey, I was planning on changing the POV at some point and now seemed the perfect time to do it!**

**Thank you, hungergameslover, for pointing out my mistake! There in the Capitol for Katniss's 40th birthday not her 30th.**

**Love you all**

**xxx**


End file.
